Le Monde vu d'en haut
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Castiel observe le Monde depuis le Paradis... Jusqu'au jour où il doit descendre sur Terre.


**Le Monde vu d'en haut.**

N'importe quel Humain sur Terre voit le Monde depuis sa fenêtre. Il suffit d'ouvrir les volets et nous pouvons avoir une belle vue sur une ville, une rue, des bâtiments, la Tour Eiffel, la mer ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais notre vision se limite à cela : voir le Monde depuis le Monde. Castiel avait donc de la chance. Certes, il n'avait pas de fenêtre chez lui, mais il pouvait quand même observer les Hommes… Depuis le Paradis. Il lui suffisait simplement de regarder en bas. Ironiquement, ça rendait à l'Homme sa forme primaire : un Être vivant tout petit que les Dieux analysaient depuis le ciel. Et pourtant quel Homme n'a pas levé la tête vers les nuages ou les étoiles en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer _là-haut_ ?

Et bien, _là-haut,_ il ne se passait guère plus de chose qu'_en bas_. Castiel en savait quelque chose. Il se sentait comme un petit enfant Humain puni qui devait regarder les gens depuis en haut tandis que les autres s'amusaient en bas sous ses pieds. Lui ne pouvait pas s'amuser. C'était un Ange du Seigneur. Il devait se battre et défendre son Espèce. Pourtant l'Humanité le fascinait… Et l'effrayait. Certaines choses lui semblèrent magnifiques. Par exemple la capacité qu'avaient les Hommes à édifier des monuments géants comme les Pyramides, le Sphinx, la grande muraille de Chine, la Tour Eiffel, la statue de la Liberté, le Taj Mahal, le Temple d'Artémis, le Colosse de Rhodes etc…

Il aimait aussi voir les Humains si « petits » à ses yeux alors qu'eux se sentaient important, comme certaines célébrités. Il aimait la routine des gens, leur journée si carrée, leur train de vie quotidien comme s'ils étaient enfermés dans une boucle du temps. Cela dit, il y avait quand même des choses que Castiel ne pouvait comprendre. Des questions qu'il se posait : Pourquoi les gens étaient si méchants ? Pourquoi la guerre existait-elle ? Pourquoi tant de haine dans un Monde si beau ? Pourquoi le Mal et la destruction se répandaient partout ? Dès que les Humains découvraient une chose, dès qu'ils touchaient quelque chose il fallait qu'ils la détruisent…

Une part de Castiel voulait descendre et comprendre mais une autre part de lui préférait rester sur son nuage à seulement observer. Il imaginait cette vie jusqu'à la fin des Temps…

Mais son « Père » lui confia une mission… Et Castiel dut descendre sur Terre…

Sa chute fut brutale et elle lui fit un peu mal. Il dut trouver un « vaisseau » Humain pour se promener sur Terre. Parce qu'en vraie sa taille dépassait tous les plus hauts buildings construits. Une fois dans le corps de ce Jimmy Novak, Castiel se sentit un peu à l'étroit. Il portait un vieux trenchcoat beige, un costume avec une cravate bleu marine. Il avait les yeux bleus clairs et les cheveux noirs en bataille. Son apparence lui importait peu. En marchant sur le sol, il avait encore l'habitude de regarder par terre. Comme pour voir le Monde en bas. Mais le Monde se trouvait désormais devant lui et il devait s'habituer à garder les yeux sur l'horizon. Parfois, lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas bien à fixer un point, il prit ce « tic » de pencher la tête sur le côté. Comme si changer de point de vue l'aiderait à assimiler l'information.

Maintenant il devait trouver sa mission, un certain Dean Winchester…

Castiel venait de passer cinq ans auprès de sa « mission ». Normalement il devait vite remonter chez lui après avoir sauvé Dean de la Perdition. Mais finalement l'Humain lui avait fait découvrir la vie. Bien qu'en cinq ans, l'Ange passa par toutes les phases de la création : l'Ange du Seigneur, le guerrier de 2014, l'Humain Misha Collins, Dieu, Léviathans, amnésique en tant qu'Emmanuel, Castiel fou à l'asile, Castiel au Purgatoire, Castiel l'Ange déchu sans pouvoirs…

S'il n'avait survécu à tous cela, ce n'était que pour une personne, son Humain, Dean Winchester. Comment un Être si imparfait pouvait-il le faire vivre ? Ce même Dean qui n'arrivait jamais à pardonner les erreurs de Castiel, qui le traitait toujours d'enfant et de naïf, qui l'engueulait lorsqu'il ne se montrait pas et qui l'engueulait aussi lorsqu'il était là.

Mais Dean lui avait appris le libre arbitre, la liberté, les batailles pour la juste cause, il l'avait emmené dans un bordel où Castiel restait en « Panic Face », il l'avait aidé lors de sa première cuite, lors de ses premiers doutes. Il était là, à jouer pour lui à « Sorry » dont le nom sonnait comme une ironie. Il était là pour lui au Purgatoire, culpabilisant de ne pas l'avoir sauvé. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce sentiment en lui. Il aimait Dean comme il le détestait. Il le détestait parce que Dean ne comprenait pas l'Ange et qu'il ne serait jamais comme lui. Qu'il n'était pas de son espèce, qu'un Monde les séparait. Castiel, celui d'_en haut_, venait de rencontrer son meilleur ami _en bas._

Naomi avait beau torturer Castiel, le lobotomiser encore et encore. Un seul souvenir restait ancré dans la mémoire du pauvre Ange déchu. Et ce souvenir indélébile se nommait Dean. Et il était son ancre, sa bouée de sauvetage. Sans lui Castiel aurait dépéri, il se serait laissé mourir au Purgatoire, au Paradis et en Enfer.

Et puis les frères Winchester venaient de trouver les tablettes écrites par Métatron, le scribe de Dieu. Et ces tablettes pouvaient refermer les portes de l'Enfer et du Paradis. Les Âmes pourraient encore passer, mais personne ne pourrait en sortir. Restait à savoir si Castiel voulait être en haut ou en bas lorsque les portes se refermeraient…

_- Hello Dean…_

Le salut habituel de Castiel.

- Cass !

Le surnom habituel donné par Dean.

- Cass te voilà ! Nous t'avions perdu. Sam et moi on se demandait…

- Dean, coupa l'Ange. Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Toutes mes erreurs depuis cinq ans. Je sais que tu auras du mal à me pardonner. Depuis mon Pacte avec Crowley…

Il souffla et fermer les yeux. Puis reprit.

_- I'm sorry Dean._ Je ne sais pas encore tout de ce Monde. J'ai encore besoin d'apprendre. Je pourrais choisir de rentrer chez moi en haut. Ou rester ici avec vous, avec toi en bas. Mais toi… Que désires-tu que je fasse Dean ?

Le frère plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard bleu de l'Ange.

- Et toi Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Je ne peux pas te dire quoi choisir. Je t'ai appris le libre arbitre. Maintenant tu dois t'en servir.

Castiel baissa les yeux.

- Mais si j'en prends un… Et que tu n'approuves pas ?

Dean s'approcha de lui.

- Quoi que tu fasses, je serais content. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que TOI et TOI seul aura choisi comme un grand. Tu mettras en pratique ta liberté et c'est le plus important. Si je choisis pour toi et si tu choisis pour moi, tu nous prives chacun de liberté, tu comprends ?

- Je crois…

Dean laissa l'Ange réfléchir puis reprit.

- Écoute ce qu'il y a au fond de toi… Laisse parler… Ton cœur… Il dit quoi ?

Castiel resta les yeux baissés un moment. Puis il leva ses _« puppy eyes »_ vers le frère.

- Je veux rester avec les Humains. Avec vous. Avec toi… Je ne veux plus regarder le Monde depuis en haut… Je veux regarder le Monde, depuis le Monde.

Dean esquissa un sourire.

- Alors refermons les portes du Paradis et de l'Enfer. Refermons tout ce bordel pour que plus personne ne passe. Et toi, tu n'auras qu'à rester ici. _Capiche ?_

_- Yeah, I capiche._

Dean partit rejoindre son frère Sam, mais Castiel le retint un moment.

- Dean… Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

Le frère s'approcha de lui.

- Tu vas vivre comme un Humain maintenant… Et les Humains passent leurs vies à faire des erreurs… Alors oui, je te pardonne.

Souriant pour la première fois depuis trois mille ans, Castiel partit avec Dean.


End file.
